Ambrosía Condenada:
by Marie'Rox
Summary: Y es que era un deseo, tan profundo como los cerrados mares. Solo el filo de sus colmillos tildaba con su sincronía. Si la única forma de errar era esa, aceptarían con fascinación tal sentencia.


**Disclaimer:** _Vampire Knight no me pertenece, solo he tomado prestado los personajes para este oneshot sin fines de lucro. Disfruten._

**Advertencia:**_ Ligero lime (aunque es muy sencillito)_

**AMBROSIA CONDENADA**

Adicción. Sentía una terrible adicción por ella.

Un deseo irrefutable más allá de lo aceptable. De lo justo… pero nada es justo en esta vida.

¿En donde recae esa ansia que le devora el alma?

Era un monstruo, eso lo sabía con una clara certeza. Un monstruo que podía resultar despiadado y sin corazón matando a sangre fría a otras clases de criaturas semejantes a él. Su juicio simplemente no les aceptaba como para vivir entre ellos, humanos e inmortales… cada cosa tenía sus límites, porque era llanamente posible que conviviendo de tal manera, las consecuencias serian fatales. La armonía, una paz que por años se ha luchado por establecer, esa paz que Kaien Cross ha peleado a fuerza.

Pero tampoco era imposible. Él no era quien para juzgar a los demás. No era una clase de dios etéreo para suprimir simples deseos. Al contrario era una especie de esperpento con genes mitad humanos y mitad vampiricos. Oh como odiaba eso, se odiaba él mismo por necesitar de ese asquerosamente espeso líquido. Por sentir una atracción inevitable hacia uno de esos seres, por dejarse embrujar como un débil bicho rastrero… por no poder odiar con ferocidad a esa persona, dueña del caos dentro de sí. Por evitar sentir repulsión, cuando su naturaleza pide a gritos consentir la verdad a cerca de su odio. Debería odiarla porque se ha convertido en uno más de ese clan, ante todo una sangre pura; un enemigo más en su lista de antipatía… pero siempre existe una excepción… una excepción que no puede negarse y mucho menos tratar de odiar.

Su instinto le avisa que esta cerca, que esta por llegar. Su aroma se vuelve cada vez más potente, más apetecible, más tormentoso. Respira profundamente tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lo necesitaba.

Calmar un poco su antojo se estaba convirtiendo en una amarga tortura. Y es que estaba ansioso, muy ansioso. Apretó los labios, haciéndose daño con los colmillos que latían dolorosamente. Su garganta estaba reseca y le escocia sin piedad. Se ha estado aguantando desde esta mañana cuando cruzaron unas significativas miradas y se volvieron con indiferencia. La interacción muda en esa breve ojeada, solo fue entendida por ellos mismos, cargada con un peso muerto que llevarían en su costado con gran aflicción.

- Tan puntual como siempre— dice Zero con seriedad y mirada fija en la mujer frente a él.

Yuuki se desplazó dentro de las sombras con una agilidad propia de un felino. Se descubrió bajando la capucha negruzca hecha de satén y dando la cara con altivez. Digna de una princesa pura.

- Perdón— susurró tan bajito que un oído humano no captaría.

- ¿De que hablas?— pregunta Kiryuu con una ceja alzada y acercándose de paso a paso, guardando una distancia prudencial.

Te he hecho esperar— responde lentamente— aunque haya llegado a la hora acordada.

- No te entiendo Yuuki— expresa consumido en los grandes ojos de la chica.

Sin previo avisó, Yuuki acorta la distancia quedando pegada al cuerpo de este— Zero— murmura con seducción— se que estas hambriento, no me puedes engañar por mucho que quieras. Tus ansias son las mías, tus pensamientos sin mucha dificultad puedo exteriorizarlos— sentían sus alientos rozarse— Yo también te necesito— concluyó con un deje lastimero.

Zero Kiryuu no necesito más autocontrol de lo necesario. Sencillamente esas palabras hicieron estragos en su mente. Una llamada que lo incitaba a caer en la tentación que resultaba ser esta damisela y con mayor razón si se le ofrecía de esta forma. De igual manera para eso estaban ahí, para eso se encontraban a altas horas de la madrugada. Un encuentro fortuito, de esos que estaban prohibidos y cortados por la manzana de la discordia, por el simple hecho de que no se pertenecían. Era como un pacto elaborado por los dos o talvez es que sus automatismos se proclamaban o se atraían como dos imanes para estar juntos en medio de la tempestad.

Olisqueó con agrado el sordo zumbido de su apetecible sangre, recorriendo por su cuello, arterias y bombardeando mas fuerte que nunca. Se sintió mareado de pronto, encerrado en una burbuja transparente llena de bruma que no le permitía pensar. Bajó la mirada a su elegante cuello, de línea orgullosa, como una columna real de alabastro que se levantara desde los sólidos huesos de los hombros.

Quería saborear con deleite de una vez ese adictivo vino que le estaba volviendo loco. El pesar que sostenía sus colmillos alargándose desde las encías, que emergían de su labio superior… blanquísimos y afilados. Las pupilas se dilataron como las de un gato en sus pálidos ojos, rasgados y finos; cambiando instantáneamente a un color escarlata feroz.

Finalmente se permitió hundirse sin más. La delicadeza del principio pasó a desenfreno, a rascar la suavidad de su piel con braveza y furia por hacerle sentir tantas emociones. Además de que resistirse a tal manjar era un suicidio inminente. Bebió con una saciedad casi cegadora, como si en años no hubiera comido un bocado tan bueno como ese. Es que su sangre era definitivamente adictiva y deseable.

Yuuki cerró sus ojos. Un pellizco agudo fue lo primero que sintió, para luego arquearse a su merced y quedar sin aliento. El dolor rápidamente relegó a un placer intenso arrollador. Gimió cuando Zero la azotó contra la pared y estiró más su blanco cuello para una invitación sugerente. Acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos grisáceos, tirando de esas hebras sedosas y dejándose conducir al efecto que provocaba tener incrustado aquellos colmillos tan filosos. Era una vibración excitante que corría por todo su cuerpo puesto que también era placentero que te muerdan al igual que tu lo hagas.

Con una rapidez notable, cambió de posición sacando de su lugar literalmente a Zero. Ahora era su turno, se produjo una transformación de marrón a rojo y una sed abierta en ese momento. De repente tenía un hambre voraz. Esa mordida le había despertado los instintos y esta demás decir que la había excitado. Se abalanzo contra él, adhiriendo sus incisivos con devoción y chupando con frenesí, esa bebida esencial en la vida de un inmortal o vampiro. La droga mas deliciosa que había probado para su gozo.

Las reacciones del oji-violeta fueron instantáneas. Un grito ensordecedor hizo ecos en la pieza donde se hallaban como deponentes de lo pecador de tal acto. Apegó a la chica contra si, abrazándola por la espalda mientras sentía girar su entorno, como dando vueltas vertiginosamente. Escuchaba el succionar de esos labios, el camino que formaban ambas sangres… calientes… condesadas, resbalando hasta las clavículas y manchando sin pudor las camisas níveas. Elevó la vista hacia arriba en un punto ciego, sin ver nada en realidad, solo una oscuridad abrasadora les envolvía. La había mordisqueado, sin embargo…

También quería probar esos cincelados labios.

Con ternura separó a Yuuki y la observó intensamente.

Todavía conservaba la mirada rojiza, suponía que él igualaba esa condición. La encontraba endemoniadamente salvaje como jamás la había visto. Sus cabellos castaños en total alboroto. Su boca pringada de gotas con su esencia en ella e intentando controlar su respiración agitada. Una sonrisa seductora otorgó.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan atrevida Croos?— preguntó con una insinuosa alzada de cejas.

La aludida pestañeo, volviendo a la normalidad sus iris achocolatados. Comprendiendo a lo que se referia, agachó la cabeza evitando contacto con esas pupilas que tan arrolladoramente le examinaba. El calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y en su interior se debatía la conducta con que se mostró al llegar. Solo era consciente que una adrenalina explosiva se hizo dueña de su ser. Más nada.

- Yo… Yo te anhelaba— se atrevió a decir.

Al no escuchar palabra alguna, levantó un poco su campo visual entre los mechones que caían por su cara. Mayor sorpresa se llevó a tener al chico con una mueca angustiada.

- Yo soy quien debería decir eso— dijo a modo de corrección.

Se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a ella, hundiendo su cabeza cerca del pecho. Llevó las manos al cuello desabrochando la túnica que cayó con un sonido sordo. Desabotonó con lentitud los primeros botones de la chemise dejando al descubierto el indicio de un pulcro sujetador de algodón blanco. La alzó sujetándola de los muslos, logrando que se encajara con perfección en su cintura. Quito cualquier rastro de sangre pegada a su cuerpo, lamió desde la clavícula hasta subir a su mandíbula, donde profirió un cariñoso mordisco. Terminó su recorrido uniendo sus labios y colándose por dentro de la blusa, palpando con pasión cada pedazo de piel que descubría.

Yuuki se estremeció ante los descarados dedos y las caricias que Zero le obsequiaba. Suspiró en el beso, sintiendo esa textura metálica de ambos. Era desquiciante y tremendamente sexy como se mordían y jalaban sus labios… brotando débilmente el líquido carmesí que saboreaban con afán. Se profanaban con sus lenguas, pasando la barrera de lo correcto, de lo condenado.

Sus ritmos cardiacos palpitaban con apremiacion y sus deseos crecían a millón…

Liberándose de las garras de donde estaban, unieron sus frentes en un tanteo de calmar la falta de aire y cordura… esa sensatez que se obligaba a venir en ese instante. Porque en sus buenos sentidos, sabían que todo eso estaba prohibido, vendado con una gasa resistente que se negaba a romperse.

Restringido porque ella era la princesa Kuran. Prometida de su hermano Kaname.

Restringido porque él es un cazador de vampiros. Que odia profundamente a su raza y sobretodo a este último.

¿Pero quien les culpaba de cometer tal atrocidad?

Ellos llevarían ese dulce pecado hasta el final. Una tentación que por mucho eviten, no pueden. Es más fuerte que su fortaleza.

Acomodando sus trajes y desapareciendo las huellas de esa reunión, volvieron a mirarse para darse un último beso enardecido durante un espacio de tiempo inmedible y moviendo los labios sin pronunciar ningún sonido, ya que de esa manera era su proceder para decir esa frase oculta de un te amo.

Girándose cada uno por su dirección y admirando el amanecer que se empinaba con un brillo resplandeciente, caminaron como unos verdaderos extraños, como aquellos que en jamases del destino se cruzarían. Como aquellos enemigos que por naturaleza son.

Porque así es como tiene que ser.

Si aquello era su felicidad absoluta…

Entonces vivirían en ese silencio tan desgarrador.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Y eso es todo que tal¿?**

**Es lo mas corto que he escrito en mi vida xD y por lo general no lo hago porque me siento rara jajaja. Bueno esto fue una idea que tuve de repente y lo hubiera hecho más largo pero como digo fue así… como una inspiración repentina jeje.**

**Las sugerencias y cualquier crítica constructiva son bienvenidas. **

**Muchas gracias...**

**Mariee'Rox**


End file.
